Stand together Stand alone
by N.a.brun
Summary: Jack is just getting used to his new role as a guardian when strange things start to happen. Ice will meet fire, And the guardians will band together as a new enemy threatens the man in the moon, and so threatening his creation. Jack. fairyfrost! Rated k-plus for later chapters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Dreams.

_They were an amazing thing, they could influence a person in many ways. That was a mistake that pitch had made when he tried to take over the world useing nightmares._

Sandy sat on a sand cloud contemplating this, one evening a few months after pitch's defeat. Jack had been made a full fledge guardian and north had pulled off another perfect christmas. Now life had returned to normal.

Well as normal as it could be, with the guardian of fun living at the north pole.

Sandy chuckled silently as memorys of jack begging; on christmas eve to accompany north on his legendary rounds of the earth. As sandy had predicted that had caused diasterous events.

The weather had changed drasticly everywhere jack had gone. It snowed in hawaii, a blizzard in Hong kong, and worst of all a snow storm in texas city. North had sent Jack back to the workshop after that.

The sun sett and sandy rose up. He had been waiting for it.

Sandy stretched out his arms and exhaled. Images of a soccer games, a pool day, and many others passed through his mind, and streams of dreamsand filterd out of his finger tips sent to carry dreams to children around the world.

A few minutes passed and sandy had finished his job. Well mostly, He had been saving the dreams of his fellow guardians for last.

oOo

Sandy flew into bunnymund's warren on a pillow of sand. Silently landing, a moment later on the earthen floor. Some eggs wanderd over to him, He patted them on the head and walked further into the field.

He found bunnymund snuggled up in his nest; curled in a little ball. His boomaraangs were resting a few inches away from his fore-paws ready to grab in-case of an emergency. He smiled and placed his hand on bunny's forehead. In an instant he was in his dreams.

He standing in a replica of bunny's warren, except it was alive with activity. It seemed to be easter morning. Easter egg's hopped about with bright colors plasterd on their shell's. He watched as bunnymund stood beside a small figure. As sandy drew closer he regognized it as sophie; the little child bunny had devoloped a bond with.

Sandy smiled this dream apperd to be in order. Now for tooth.

**Sorry this starts out kinda slow but i promise it will get intense pretty fast! please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth's castle was alite with activity. Mini farie's were everywhere. Some greeted sandy, for he was a nightly visiter.

Sandy made his way to a quieter part of the castle. Where he knew tooth slept. He gently pushed open a mahogany door, and steped into tooth's bedroom.

A few jars of fireflies lit the room, tooth was laying in a canopy bed. Her sheets were lightly draped over her body; covering her wings. Tooth's head was resting on her hand.

Sandy lightly walked over, and knelt beside the bed. His sandy hand reached out to touch her golden feather, and he was whisked into her dreams.

Peals of laughter rang through the air, as tooth flew through the air a teenage figure racing behind her. It came to no surprise to sandy that jack was in tooth's dreams.

For he knew of a secret crush tooth harbored; just for Jack.

He watched as the two land a few yards away.

A explanation point formed above sandy's head as he got an idea. He waved his hand and a grassy hill with a red-checkerd blanket (not to mention a picnic basket) materialized underneath their feet. Sandy smiled as he watched the couple sit down together.

Sandy was content. This was one of his best dreams.

Now for north.


	3. Chapter 3

The north pole was cold and sandy shivered as he flew in his sand plane. He saw the gigantic fortress approaching that he knew to be the home of both North and Jack.

Sandy landed his plane on a platform that north had built for him. He deformed it and walked over to the flight of steps that led inside.

The inside of the north pole was anything but cold. It was bursting with warmth and light. The yeti's waved to him, as they worked; poring out thousands of toys each minute. Sandy saluted them politely, and walked on.

The door creaked open to north's workshop. The man in question was laying slumped over his work desk a chisel and carver still in his hands. North snored mightily as sandy approached; a little drool oozing out the corner of his mouth. Sandy let out a silent laugh as he placed his fore finger on north's weathered forehead.

North's dream's were always his favorite, And this one proved to be worth it.

Snow ball's whizzed through the air, creating a hail storm.

A child north ( or as he was known back then: "Nicholas.") was crouched behind a wall of snow creating a shelter from the incoming snow balls. Beside him was hutled a young girl; that sandy had became introduced as his sister. "Come on," North said bracingly. "we can take 'em!" The girl shook her head uncertainty. "I don't know nick, Their really good." North's eyes twinkled.

"But we're better."

Fast as lightning he created mounds of snow balls and began chucking them at the opposite snow wall. He hit one boy in the face and another one in the arm. He overpowered them quickly and they raised their hands up in defeat.

This dream was an accomplishment.

Now for the hardest dream. It was time for jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy left north's workshop, in a state of bliss.

_So many good dreams tonight! _

His work always made him happy. But still it saddend sandy that he could barely help jack.

You see, Jack was tormented every night by a weak pitch. Being in a sorry state had surely slowed pitch's attempt's to end jack (for they were now mortal enemys) but being the king of nightmares did have it's advantage's.

As sandy merrily made his way to jack's room, he sensed somthing off. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. The yeti's and elves were going about their work and nothing seemed to be wrong. Yet he stood there, listening carefully.

_THUMP_

Sandy jumped at the sound and gasped (silently) and but strangly The yeti's around him took no notice of the thump.

_THUMP_

It was louder this time, and it seemed to be eminating from a source.

_THUMP!_

Sandy ran forward following the noise,

_THUMP! THUMP!_

And it led him straight to his worst fear.

_THUMP!_

Sandy was standing in front a door. Carved into the wood above the handle were the words: _Jack frost._

_THUMP!_

The noise's were coming from right inside the door. Sandy held out his hand and one of his sand whips materialized in his hand.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Sandy reached out his hand to open the door, then recoiled. It was burning hot!

_THUMP!_

Hot? Jack was in danger! Sandy expertly flicked his wrist making the whip he was holding wrap around the door-knob.

_THUMP!_

He pulled and the door flung open.

**sorry for the cliff-hanger! Will update soon1 please review i love hearing from you!**


	5. Chapter 5

The room was blisteringly humid. Sandy's gaze was hazy as he stepped into the hot room. Jack was laying flat on his bed, the covers laying on the floor. The thumping sounds were gone, like the thing that had been making them had just disapperd. Sandy stumbled over to jack his hands closing around his wrist. For jack was a winter spirit and being in heat to long was dangerous. Sandy pulled his larger friend out of the bed and too the doorway but he would not awake.

The hallway outside the room was cooler, and sandy formed a sand fan that worked to cool jack down. Yeti's started gathering around the two; watching as sandy worked. One yeti moved to shut the door too jack's room, When sandy noticed he shook his head with a feeling there might be some clues inside. Sandy made sure that jack was getting a progressive stream of cold air before going back inside.

The room was starting to cool down from the open door, Sandy noticed

_So whatever had been making the room hot had left. _He thought.

Indeed, The window was wide open; creaking in the wind.

This was no accident. This was a murder attempt.


	6. Chapter 6

Tooth yawned and stretched, as the first rays of sunlight filterd in through her window. She smiled at the memory of her dream passed through her mind.

_What a perfect dream. _She thought contentedly.

She got out of bed and lightly folded her sheets. Her feet hoverd inches above the ground as she finished her task and opened the door to check on her fairys. She stopped and smirked as she saw a slight layer of golden dust on the floor; leading to her bed.

_Sandy. I should have known._

Toothiana yawned once more as she weaved in and out of castle passage ways, coming out into a wide open space; filled with small faire's either holding a tooth or a coin. Tooth smiled as she got swept up in the tide of fairy's.

She loved her work, it always pleased her to see the childern, The dear children. They held the future of the world in their hands while being innocent and careless in the process. It was her job to protect them. No matter what.

Thefluttering of wings echoed off the spacious walls including tooth's own wings. Suddenly a smaller hum resounded in her ear.

"Baby tooth!' tooth exclaimed, using the name jack had christend the little fairy. Baby tooth was not smiling however but had a concerned frown in place of her usaul grin. Tooth felt confused. Nothing seemed wrong.

But the fairy twitterd and squeaked frantically, tugging on her finger in the direction of a window. "what? what is i-?" Tooth stopped mid-entence however as the northern lights reflectd in her eyes from the open window.

"Babytooth, Get a squad of fairy's ready. We're going to the northpole."

**Sorry i havn't updated in a while just had a healthey dose of writers block. Next chapter being osted prouble thursday so until then,**

**Bye!**

**N.a. Brun**


	7. Chapter 7

A little egg hopped and wobbled around bunny's warren. It hobbled up into bunnymunds nest; crawled up his paw and up onto his back. Then it let out a high-pitch shriek. A few minutes passed and rustles and thump's could be heard coming through the underbrush.

Suddenly a swarm of eggs pushed their way into the clearing with bunny's nest. The eggs quickly scurried up bunnymund until they covered him completely. He awoke with a start at this and yelled: "Get em' off me! Get em' off me!" He chuckled as he realied it was just the eggs. "nice one, you almost got me that time." Bunnymund said fondly, taking an egg off his shoulder and placing it on the ground.

The pooka cleared the rest of the easter eggs off him, and hurriedly hopped into his main working area (right next to the purple stream) to check on the progress the easter egg plants had made over night.

_Everything ws already for easter. _Bunny thought gladly, for easter happend to be two weeks away.

An itch started to form behind his left ear, and he bent to scratch it his gaze turned towards the sky. He stopped mid-scratch however, as the northern light reflected in his flashing eyes. He jumped into action (literally) He pointed to a random egg and said: "er, stev-phil i need you to watch the egg tree's while i'm gone" The egg hopped in response. So Bunny thumped his foot on the ground and a tunnel opened up. "To the north pole!" Bunnymund shouted before he fell into the hole.

**next chapter being postedvmonday i don't do weeknds. Merry christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You are prouble wondering why i am posting this early but i just felt in the mood and the next chapter won't be posted for a few days to make up for it. And i give you the 8th chapter of Stand together: Stand alone!**

"I'm glad you could all come." North said blandly.

North, tooth, and bunnymund were standing (and hovering) in a hallway. In a part of the north pole that the rest of the guardians rarely ever visited. The infirmary.

"You still haven't told us why you called us here." Bunnymund interjected firmly, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Yeah, and where are jack and sandy?" Tooth asked, twitching with sudden worry.

"Well you see-" North started, but was cut off by bunny. "Has frostbite gotten himself into trouble?"

North gulped and slowly nodded. Tooth gasped and an equally horrified gasp (but much softer) was heard from babytooth. Bunnymund just tsked and shook his head.

"Wha- What happend!" tooth yelled frantically, Her wings flapping so fast they were just a blur.

"Toothiana, calm down. Please. I'm sure jack will be fine." North said calmly, then said in an undertone: "I hope so at least."

Bunnymund groaned. "Spit it out North! What happend?"

North grimaced. "He was er, trapped in his room, And someone- or something tried to-to kill him."

Tears formed in tooth's eyes as she listened, barely daring to belive it.

"Did-did the thing, Do it?" Bunny asked hesitantly, Half of his mind not wanting to know the awnser.

North sighed with relief. "No, it did not. Sandy was able to save him in time."

Tooth (Getting increasingly worried) asked, "Were is he then?" North did not respond to this. He merely gesgured to the door behind him. It led inside the infirmary.

Tooth immediately pushed past north (bunny in tow) and opened the door.

**Hope everyone likes it! Next update will be wensday. Please review! It helps me write, and i love hearing from you! :) Sidenote: If anyone who reads this is from ireland please tell me! I'd love to here from you! I have irish ansestors.**

**N.a. Brun**

**Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sandy delicately placed a wet rag on jack's fore-head.

He could hear voices from outside the door.

_The other guardians must have arrived then._ Sandy thought, as he heard Bunnymund say: "Did-did the thing, Do it?"

Sandy chuckled silently in spite of the situation. Bunnymund would never admit it, But he felt for Jack as a big brother would.

Jack, himself was flopped (Quite literally) On the bed. A single sheet was lightly drapped over him, outlining his pale features. Small beads of sweat sparkled on the part of his forehead that was not covered in a cloth.

Jack moaned in his sleep. Ever since Sandy had rescued him, he had been in a deep inexhaustible sleep. The confusing thing was the dreams that jack was having, had locked themselves. Not allowing sandy to enter, and most likely rescue jack from his dreams.

All a sudden the door flung open; reveling a panicking tooth, and a flustered looking bunny. They both rushed to jack; Eyeing him worriedly. After a moment bunny said: "what's exactly wrong with him?"

Sandy opened his mouth to reply and closed it again forgetting he could not speak. North awnserd however as he trudged in the room behind Tooth and bunny.

"He is asleep. He will not wake up, and sandy cannot get to him."

A single tear formed in tooth's eye and trickled down her cheek, as she quietly slipped her downy hand into jack's cold clammy one.

"We will just have to wait it out I'm afraid, unless sandy can get into his dreams and wake him up in some way." North said dis-spiritedly.

Ever since Sandy had woken North up and (figuratively) told him how somone had tried to assainate jack, He had changed.

Maybe it was just the prospect of this new enemy who seemed to be wanting to take them out. One by one.

Or else it was the fact that north had just fully realized the evil and hatred in the world.

Or maybe simply, it was just because north had always been a father figure to jack and he cared for the teenage winter spirit.

**Next chapter will be posted saturday the 29th. This story is going to have a entirely new look! It's going to be epic!**

**N.a. Brun**


	10. Notice! all readers read!

WARNING!; THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

I'm sorry! *crys eyes out* but the story is put on hold until 1/5/13 i promise it's going to be an epic chapter! I promise!

I will not abandon this story! or i'm not a crazy jack fangirl!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again! I am extremly sorry, i am terrible! UGH writers block is my mortal enemy. I am sorry but i am having some girl problems so this will be a short chapter. And the epic chap i promised will have to be the next one.**

Tooth gazed at jack un-blinking. Tears were pooled up in her eyes, As she thought who would do such a thing.

Babytooth was fluttering above jack anxiously. The other guardians had left to discuss what they should do, leaving tooth to watch over jack.

Jack muttered restlessly, twisting and turning in his sleep. Tooth got down on her knee's beside his bed and instinctively slipped her hand into his, "Oh jack, please wake up!"

The tears threatened to flow but she rubbed at her eyes angrily, angry that this happened, angry that she let this happen!

"T-t_ooth_?" Said a weak voice from below her. She gasped and looked at jack's face. He was still asleep, he must be dreaming about her.

That was the last straw. She let out an agonized wail and buried her face in jack's covers, sobbing hysterically.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! Just as I promised...The epic chapter! Lets get started:**

_**SHOUT OUTS:**_

_To: Syd04_

_Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it._

_To: Fluddershy_

_Hope your wrath is satisfied_

_To: Everybody_

_whoever's wondering why the chapters are short. Heres your awnser, I simply don't have enough time to work on them. And for that I am sorry. _

_oOo_

Hello, er I'm N.

_Hi, n. . I'm alania._

**Yo, I'm Brun.**

Ok, thank you all for coming. Its nice to meet ya'll.

_Nice to meet you to._

**Ya.**

_So why did you ask us to come here?_

Thats the thing I would like you two to have a conversation with me every chapter for my readers entertainment.

**Hmm, Why not? Sure i will.**

Alania?

_..._

_Ok i will too._

Great. So this is prouble getting kinda boring so on to the chapter!

**Drum roll please... I give you...Chapter 10!**

**oOo**

_Jack..._

_Please jack..._

_I need you...Please...I need you..._

Jacks mind felt groggy, Like someone had stuck a spatula inside his head and spun up all his brains.

He could Barely distinguish that voice... It called out to him, beckoning him. Pleading with him. It sounded dire and desperate although it spoke of a young girl who had the burden of feelings to great for her age. Jack followed the voice, his feet treading on darkness.

A room materialized in front of him. It was small and cramped. A small bed sat in one corner, A girl sat on it. She had curly dark brown hair and a light complexion. As jack drew closer he could see a pair of shoes beside her; with blades on the bottom. Tears streamed down her Cheeks as she murmured fervently: "Jack, I need you. Please come back to me. I need you."

A bored Creaked as Jack stepped from the blackness to the wooden floor. The girl looked up imediatly, Jack's Frosty blue eyes widened as the girl looked up and stared at him with Stunningly maple brown eyes,

and He rememberd. This was his sister: Sophie.

Jacks Face split into a wide grin, and he stepped forward Expecting to embrace in a warm hug with sophie. But she stood up from her spot on the bed and studdied him.

"What? Not good enough for you?" He joked stepping forward. But she retreated and bumped up against a set of drawers, Her face suddenly filled with fear.

"Sophie- Its me, Jack!" He insisted stepping forward once more. Her face contorted in anger, "Your not Jack! You-you thing! My brothers D-d-d-dead!" Her face crumpled for a moment and Jack fully realized how much it must have hurt her when he died. He reached out a comforting hand... her eyes snapped up and she screamed, "Stay away from me!"

She instinctivly reached out towards a torch on the wall and grabbed it; Swinging it back around to point right at Jacks heart. Sophies hands shook as she stepped forward and jack stepped back, realizing what she was doing.

"Get out!" She screamed plunging the stick forward; however it missed its mark. Piercing Jacks arm.

He yelled in real pain as the fiery embers spilled over his arm as the stick impaled it. Sophie dropped the stick and ran out of the room.

Jack breathed heavily as the edges of his vision blurred and he removed his hand (Which he had been clamping on his forearm) And stared at it. It was coverd in Silvery like blood.

Jack fell onto the ground, as his knees gave way and as more silver blood spilled out of his pierce mark. His Eyes started to close as he felt the pull on his eyes.

The last thing he saw was a shadaw he had not notice before Slither off the wall and form into a man.

**Hope you like it!**

**N. **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey** everyone! No shout-outs today but we'll have a visit from N. Alania And Brun!**

Bonjour!

_Hola!_

**прывітанне!**

**...**

_Weird._

Uh-huh.

**What? Its just balarusian.**

_I have no idea what that is._

... XD

oOo

Tooths head slowly started to droop, as she struggled to stay awake. The Sky outside was pitch black, She shudderd at the thought.

_Pitch Black..._

Maybe he was a part of this...No, he couldn't have heated up jacks room until it was as hot as a furnace. Or now cause him to have a fever, I mean jack is a winter spirit! how could he even have a temperature?

Her vision blurred as all these thoughts pushed and shoved around in her head, Jacks hand involuntarily twitched Startling tooth for a moment. Her hand was still holding his tightly. As a reassurance he was still there. Alive.

_Don't even think that! _She scolded herself._ Of course he was alive, and he wouldn't die. Unless...he died in his dreams..._

The door opened and closed, but tooth payed no attention to it. A furry paw lightly patted her shoulder. "Tooth..."

But she shook it off. "Tooth please. You need to get some rest." The door opened and closed again and North appeared beside bunnymund.

"No," Tooth muttered hoarsely. North gestured to bunny and he backed away. North bent over her shoulder and ever so gently picked her up. She didn't resist. He walked a few paces almost to the door when he stopped cold and turned around.

Jack was twisting around; thrashing. Sweat poured down his brow and his entire body started convulsing. Tooth snapped awake, and fluttered out of norths arms back to jacks bedside.

"Whats bleedin' going on here!?" Bunnymund asked fervently, as the mood in the room changed from sleepy and peaceful to tense and risky.

"I don't know!" North responded,as he immediately took action. North pulled jacks bed out from the wall and stood behind the bed frame. He grabbed jacks flailing arms and held them down to the mattress so tooth could inspect his upper torso.

A few tense minutes passed before jack started to calm down. In fact, he made no move at all except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. Almost immediately tooth spotted a nasty burn mark appearing fast on his lower arm. Silvery blood came off on her fingers when she touched it. And silmotaniously all three of the guardians in the room cried out in pain as the same marks transformed onto their arms as well. The room spun before all their eyes and all of them dropped to the floor. Unchonchis. Just as jack had done.

**Part 3 next week!**


End file.
